


Утопленники

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Earth-127, Earth-1610, F/F, F/M, Incest, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M, selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванда любит игры, Пьетро любит Ванду, а Петра просто хочет вернуться домой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утопленники

В ангаре пахло бензином и разлитой водкой. Раньше здесь хранили всякую дрянь – от дерьмового алкоголя, контрабандой перевозимого в Германию, до проржавевших скелетов машин, укрытых вонючими тряпками. Магнето получила его с неделю назад, расплатившись своим любимым способом – цепочкой, сдавливающей шею. Бывший хозяин, некстати для себя сэкономивший на серебре, хрипел и скреб ногтями по столешнице. Пяти секунд всегда хватает – для людей они превращаются в вечность. Петра старалась почувствовать жалость, отвращение, что-нибудь, но ничего не выходило, в её мыслях царил шоколадный торт.  
Вильмош не уставал смеяться над этим. Петра поедала сладкое тоннами и оставалась тонкой, как тростинка. Приятный бонус к её суперскорости.  
Сейчас она бы не отказалась от пирожного. Чем жирнее, тем лучше – заесть, забить тревогу сладким кремом. Петра посмотрела на брата, вычерчивающего на бетонном полу пентаграмму. Он говорил, сама по себе эта хрень не имеет ни смысла, ни силы, но проводник из неё получается неплохой.  
Неплохой. Магнето нужно все самое лучшее. Петра могла бы поклясться, что мать тоже нервничает, но скорее убила бы все живое, чем позволила такое заметить. Сморчок Месмеро сжал морщинистые губы в топорщащуюся узелками нитку. Хитрожопые стратеги с хитрожопыми планами. Петра была послушной девочкой, она разделяла высокие идеи Магнето насколько это вообще возможно, но в сегодняшнем представлении чувствовался какой-то наеб.  
Решено. Если дерьмо случится, она схватит Вильмоша и побежит быстрее, чем позволяют все долбаные магические законы. Стало полегче; Петра выдохнула и прислонилась к стене. Магнето кинула в её сторону уничтожающий взгляд. Похуй, мамочка, похуй.  
\- Готово, - брат поднялся с пола, отряхивая колени. Пентаграмма засветилась голубым и погасла; знаки, венчавшие углы, проступили четче, налились жирной меловой белизной. Стена под лопатками Петры отчетливо завибрировала. Да чертов Росомаха их через Польшу услышит! Магнето, наверное, о том же подумала, нахмурилась грозно, но Вильмош не обратил на мать внимания. Он стоял, напряженно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и на пальцах его тлели алые огоньки, готовые в любой момент обернуться сиянием чистой магии.  
У Петры свело желудок. Тревога вгрызлась в неё, удвоившись после панического «Вильмошблядьчтопроисходит». Пол задрожал, от лучей пентаграммы поползли трещины. Одна дотянулась до Петры, та перепрыгнула её, рванула к брату и больно ударилась плечом о мерцающее силовое поле. Вильмош, Алый Колдун, был единственным, кто мог обогнать неуловимую Ртуть.  
Она отступила, потирая плечо. Вильмош с матерью и Месмеро остались внутри поля. Стены тряслись все сильнее, пол крошился. Петра мысленно потянулась к брату через связь, что крепче любой телепатической, и он крикнул вслух: беги! Пентаграмма вспыхнула бело-голубым, потемнела, перетекая в розовый, привычный алый, и столкнулась с магией хаоса.  
И Петра побежала. Кажется, она исхитрилась пролететь сквозь стену, и от дрожи её саму затрясло. Земля поменялась с небом, точно кто-то выдернул твердый асфальт из-под ног. Петра запнулась, упала на спину. Небо над ней стало багровым, пошло черными кругами, как от камня, брошенного в воду. Петру потащило к ним. Магнитом, подумала она, но засмеяться не успела.

***

Тревога заверещала, едва Пьетро закрыл глаза. Он вскочил, врезался затылком в спинку кровати и вслух пригрозил распилить её к ебаной матери. В комнате Ванды хлопнула дверь. Пьетро порадовался, что лег, не раздеваясь, и вышел наружу. По залитому ярким галогеновым светом коридору уже шнырял Мозг. Пижонистый ублюдок выглядел так, словно успел выпотрошить всю свою косметичку, хотя наверняка дрых без задних ног.  
\- Это на складе, - приглаживая волосы, сказала Ванда. Она не спала уже больше суток и была зла, как дьявол. Если Мозг опять начнет её доставать, то хорошенько поджарится. Прожарится до румяной корочки. Идея Пьетро понравилась. Чудно, как говорила когда-то Ванда. Было бы чудно поджарить Мозга. Было бы чудно трахнуть Циклопа. Да не так, как она себе думала, а большой, только что вытащенной из печи кочергой. Впрочем, на пулю в лоб придурку и предателю Пьетро тоже был согласен.  
Ах, как чудно.  
Папаша свалил в одному ему ведомые дали, и Братство наслаждалось маленьким отпуском. До этой прекрасной ночи с какой-то херней на складе. Пьетро шел впереди, нарочно не ускоряясь; медленный мир вокруг бесил до чертиков, и злость бодрила. Ванда открыла дверь файерболом (по правде, это называлось колдовской сферой, но такой вариант нравился ему больше), и замок превратился в большую симпатичную дыру.  
Пьетро отстранил сестру и вошел первым. Разглядев, что творилось внутри, он удивленно присвистнул. Возле пустых ящиков сидела девица с короткими белыми волосами. Пьетро прокрутил в голове список малолеток Ксавье, но совпадений не было. Новенькая? Старикан обожает молоденькое мясо. Девица казалась ему странно знакомой, но он все никак не мог понять почему.  
\- Ух ты, - выдохнул рядом Мозг. – Привет, крошка, ты откуда?  
Она щурилась, словно не могла их разглядеть. Головой ударилась? Что бы там ни случилось, а девица была хороша. Темный обтягивающий комбинезон показывал достаточно.  
\- Кретин, - пробормотала Ванда, вздохнула раздраженно, и Мозг вдруг осел на пол, а потом совсем не пижонисто захрапел.  
\- Ты что делаешь? – не понял Пьетро. Ванда снова вздохнула.  
\- Не тупи, братец, - она взяла его за руку и показала на моргающую девицу. – Приглядись хорошенько.  
Пьетро усилием воли забыл о её теплых пальцах, посмотрел на костюм, перечеркнутый молнией, белые волосы, смазливое личико с точеными скулами… Девка была похожа на Ванду, но с сиськами поменьше. Или на него самого, если бы он был Вандой, то есть бабой. Вот же хрень.  
Сестра тем временем отпустила его руку и шагнула к девице. Та прожгла Ванду взглядом, видно, пришла в себя. Пьетро приготовился атаковать – девка могла притворяться, чтобы их прикончить. Он бы так и сделал. За каким хреном она вообще тут взялась? Собирала цветочки и провалилась в дыру между измерениями?  
Ванда улыбнулась. Сестренка явно была готова сотворить глупость (см. Циклоп). Или пакость, последствия одинаковые.  
\- Не бойся, ты в безопасности. Мы не причиним тебе вреда, - говори за себя, подумал Пьетро. - С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Голова, - буркнула девица.  
\- У нас есть аптечка, - тут же сказала Ванда. – Но не здесь, в другом месте. Ты можешь встать?  
Она протянула было руку, но девица поднялась сама, не сводя с неё настороженного взгляда. Осторожно коснулась затылка, чуть поморщилась. Улыбка Ванды засияла еще ярче. Вот же чертовка.  
\- Меня зовут Ванда, а это мой брат Пьетро.  
И тут девка засмеялась, сначала тихо, потом все громче и громче. У неё даже слезы выступили. Ванда терпеливо ждала, пока она успокоится. Определенно задумала пакость. Отсмеявшись, девица вытерла слезы и сказала:  
\- А меня – Петра.

***

Компресс приятно холодил затылок, таблетка убрала все лишнее и тревожащее. Петра утонула в кресле. Воздух качал её, убаюкивал, размывал выжженный в памяти последний взгляд Вильмоша. Нет, не последний. Он еще насмотрится. После того, как она выбьет из него всю колдовскую дурь. Петра обняла колени; хотелось свернуться клубком и спать, спать, спать. Пока не придет добрая волшебница и не спасет их всех.  
Ванда. Её зовут Ванда. Она Вильмош этого мира. Грудастая куколка вместо бородатого мужика, нежная улыбка вместо тяжелых кулаков. А её брат – это она, Петра, только побольше и с членом. Смешок защекотал горло. Вот же долбаный безумный бред, отражение кривого зеркала. Наверное, она валяется в отключке возле склада, и ей все это снится.  
Хороший сон. Такие бывают после вечера в баре или задорной порнушки на ночь глядя. Петра не удержалась, захихикала, уткнувшись лбом в колени.  
\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке?  
Мне охуенно, хотела ответить Петра, но слова превращались в бульканье, в пузыри, легкие и радужные, лопающиеся с плеском.  
\- Блядь, - сказали рядом.  
Она подняла голову. Отражение, то есть Пьетро, его зовут Пьетро, навис над ней, опираясь на спинку кресла. Красивый, вот только угрюмость все портит. Интересно, у неё тоже бывает такая недовольная рожа? Чеканно недовольная. Какое ты, отражение? Петра подняла руку, коснулась его щеки, погладила. Теплый.  
\- Да ты обдолбанная, - констатировал Пьетро, но не отстранился.  
Она провела пальцем по губам, подбородку, пощекотала над кадыком, точно кота. Медленно, наслаждаясь теплом кожи под пальцами. Пузырьки слетелись в низ живота, и Петра плотнее сдвинула ноги, отдаваясь возбуждению. Это было в сто, миллион раз лучше мастурбации перед зеркалом. Кончая, она смотрела себе в глаза, яркие, темные до синевы, и оргазм становился особенно сильным, невыносимым, острым. Но теперь отражение ожило.  
Ответило.  
Её подняли из кресла, прижали к себе; она вплела пальцы в волосы Пьетро, сравнивая, первая потянулась к губам. Хороший сон, хороший мальчик. Он рванул молнию её комбинезона, и Петра прокляла чертовую тряпку, стащила, чуть не порвав. Рядом упала рубашка Пьетро. Над правым соском у него был шрам, маленький белый полукруг. Петра припала к нему губами, лизнула разгоряченную, солоноватую от пота кожу.  
\- Откуда это?  
Она обвела шрам, завороженная. У неё их не было. Новое отличие будоражило, дразнило, возвращало к себе вновь и вновь.  
\- Подарок от отца на день рождения.  
Отражение стало больше, окружило её всю, смыкаясь за спиной. Она подумала о матери, бесстрастной, беспощадной. Поступила бы Эрика Леншерр так с ней, с Петрой? Игра «найди десять десять отличий». Кривое зеркало, рябь на воде. Кстати об отличиях. Петра погладила его член через брюки, легонько сжала. Пьетро шумно вздохнул. Она стащила с него джинсы вместе с трусами, облизнулась, прошлась языком по стволу, а потом взяла в рот целиком.  
Восхитительное, потрясное, охуенное отличие.  
Она разочарованно застонала, когда Пьетро потянул её назад. Теперь он занял кресло. Петра усмехнулась, нарочито медленно подошла, оглядывая сверху вниз. При мысли о том, что член Пьетро будет в ней, она чуть не кончила. Оригинал и отражение, отражение и оригинал… Кто из них кто?  
\- Петра.  
Впервые он назвал её по имени. Почти такому же. Отличия в паре букв, отличия звали её попробовать. Вода накрыла с головой, Нарцисс целовал себя и утонул, его отражение тоже любило. Выпило, утопило. Плевать. Вода сама принесла Петру сюда.  
Она оседлала Пьетро, потерлась о влажный от слюны и смазки член. Хотелось – резко, быстро, жадно, но Петра медлила, смиряя время. Позволяя желанию стать непереносимым. Позволяя Пьетро сжать её руки до синяков, прикусить болезненно твердый сосок.  
\- Петра!  
Нырнула до самого дна. Петра опустилась на член, шевельнула бедрами, растягивая ощущение, наполняясь им, не оставляя себе шанса выплыть. И всхлипнула, когда легкие теплые руки легли ей на плечи, обнимая.  
\- А как же я?

***

Когда девчонка – ох, дьявол её забери, Петра, Петра – опустилась на колени, Ванда уже вернулась. Неслышно закрыла за собой дверь и заняла кресло напротив. Её щеки порозовели, дыхание участилось, и Пьетро представил, как она ласкает себя, не снимая платья. Ванда усмехнулась так, будто услышала, прочла по взгляду, угадала желание, ведьма.  
Он не знал, что заводит его больше – девчонка, гибкая, умелая, соблазнительная копия или сестра, наблюдающая за тем, как они трахаются.  
Иди сюда, позвал Пьетро. Иди к нам, Ванда. Иди ко мне.  
Она прикрыла глаза, подняла, собирая гармошкой, подол. Белья Ванда не носила, как и Петра, приятно голая под своим дурацким комбинезоном. Сходство привычек. Как у сестер. Додумать Пьетро не успел – гостья из черти откуда творила своим ртом что-то невообразимое. Он потянул её за волосы, отстраняя. Чтобы Ванда видела.  
Она видела, о да. Выгнулась в своем кресле, поглаживая клитор, прикусила губу, чтобы не застонать в голос. Она там была розовая, влажная, распаленная до предела. Не отводящая взгляда. В унисон с ним Ванда выдохнула: Петра. И улыбнулась, отвечая на зов.  
Ванда стянула платье через голову и, обнаженная, прижалась к спине Петры, обняла её. Лизнула мочку уха, накрыла руками маленькие острые груди. Петра всхлипнула, повернула голову, ловя поцелуй. Волосы Ванды закрыли их лица, и Пьетро с трудом удерживался, чтобы не потянуть за тяжелые волнистые пряди, пропустить их сквозь пальцы. Не время, пока не время.  
Кого ты целуешь, сестренка?  
Петра задвигалась чаще, быстрее, близкая к разрядке. Взгляд её был мутным и тяжелым, точно хрень, что дала ей Ванда, унесла девчонку далеко и надолго. Злая ведьма, дьяволица из ада, с припухшими яркими губами. Пьетро мог назвать тысячу и один способ их применения. Пустить слайд-шоу в голове, а потом заткнуть рот малышке Петре, кричащей от оргазма. Слизнуть с её губ вкус других.  
И кончить, встретив синий безумный взгляд.  
Петра уткнулась ему в шею, тяжело дыша. Ванда провела ладонью по её спине, очертила позвонки, ямочки над ягодицами. И ушла, перекинув платье через руку, не обернулась ни разу, просто скрылась за дверью, словно не приходила.  
Пьетро погладил Петру по влажным волосам, поцеловал в висок, как… кем бы она ему не приходилась. Подарочек из другого мира, черт возьми. Он обнял её, забирая тени прикосновений, и отпустил.  
\- Вот теперь точно спать, - пробормотала Петра.

***

Ей снился Вильмош. Она рассказывала про другой мир, мир-отражение, представляешь, я там парень, а ты милая куколка. Брат улыбался, и между ними мерцал, наливаясь силой, бело-голубой мост. 


End file.
